Minato and Kushina: True Love NARUTO
by Emilysakura83
Summary: Minato and Kushina have been together forever. Nothing can break them apart. [NOTE] In this fanfic, Minato and Kushina DO NOT DIE and they are alive when Naruto is born.


"Kushina, will you go out with me?" Minato Namikaze asked. His charming blue eyes shined in the moonlight, his spiky, blond hair bristling by the wind. Kushina Uzumaki had just been saved by Minato from a bunch a ninja from the Rock. They were standing on top of a tree. "Why me, Minato? I'm just an outsider.. No one likes me, yet you choose me to love?" Kushina questioned. Minato just smiled. "You live in Konoha with us, what makes you think your an outsider? Just because you came from a different place doesn't matter." Kushina looked up into his eyes as he said that, and Minato leaned in to kiss her. As he pulled back, he smiled. "I don't care what people say about you. I love you, and I want to be with you, Kushina." Kushina just stared in to his dreamy blue eyes, then turned away. "Yes..."

Kushina and Minato spent everyday together and they went everywhere together. "I love you, Kushina!" Minato grinned as he said that. Kushina smiled and replied, "I love you too." They were adults now, and Minato was announced Hokage. "I'm getting too old, Minato. You are a perfect Hokage, the best! You're the fastest, that is why we call you the Yellow Flash of the Leaf. Everyone looks up to you, and that is why today.." The 3rd Hokage stopped, looked at Minato, and smiled. Minato's eyes were gleaming with excitement. Is this it? Finally, his dream every since the start was going to come true. He had trained so hard for this moment, and now he is going to make all the training worth it! "Minato, you are now the Yondaime Hokage." The 3rd Hokage smiled at him. At first, Minato just stared. "Thank you!" Minato grinned real big. He turned around to face Kushina. "Congratulations, Minato." Kushina smiled, then leaned in to kiss him. Minato wrapped his arms around her and squeezed real tight. "Kushina, we have been together for 7 years now, and I love you." Minato wasn't done talking, but Kushina went in. "I love you too, Minato bu-" Minato kneeled down in front of Kushina and pulled out a box. Kushina's eyes widened. They were only 20 years old. Minato opened the box and inside shined a beautiful diamond ring. "Marry me, Kushina! I love you, and I told you when we got together, I wanted to be with you." Kushina was surprised, but she looked away. "Kushina, I remember when we first started dating. We were 13. I told you I loved you and I wanted to be with you. I wasn't lying. If you'd say no, my life wouldn't be complete!" Minato's eyes shined. Kushina looked at him. "Minato, I know you love me, I love you too but.." Minato frowned when she said 'but'. "You're Hokage now, you have no time for me. And I am not good enough for a handsome strong Hokage like you.. I would only just get in the way." Kushina had a tear running down her cheek. Minato was upset. "Kushina, Hokage would never break me away from you. Nothing will! Please, say yes!" Kushina looked into his dreamy, handsome blue eyes. She could tell he was serious. Kushina wasn't sure what to do. Be with the man she loved, or what!? "Minato, I loved you ever since I set eyes on you. I was never serious when you said you wanted to be Hokage that day back when I first came to the Academy. And now I have realized, I want to be with you as well." Minato's eyes lit up. "Is that a yes!?" Kushina hesitated for a second, then opened her mouth. "Yes!"

That was 3 years ago. Minato and Kushina were happily living together with their new son, Naruto. "Naruto, eat your ramen!" Kushina told him as she scooped a spoon into the little baby's mouth. Naruto LOVED ramen. "Kushina, I don't think babies eat ramen." Minato said as he looked up from his book. "Well, Minato. It's not my fault. You were the one eating it when he first saw it." Kushina replied. Minato closed his book. "Doesn't he eat ANYTHING else?" Kushina shook her head. "He won't."They both looked at the little Naruto who was sitting in his highchair and sticking his hands out to the bowl of ramen. Little Naruto was only 3 months old, yet he already could eat the ramen. "How does he chew?" Minato asked. "I don't know. Well, I was curious too so when I fed him some he basically gnaws on it with his gums until he can swallow.." Kushina replied. They both looked at Naruto. He was as cute as ever! "Wa...men!" Naruto yelled. The two parents looked surprised. They figured his first word to be mommy or daddy or whatever, but it was RAMEN. Minato and Kushina looked at eachother, and smiled. "Seems like we have quite a boy on our hands." Minato said. Kushina put the bowl of Ramen on the floor and walked over to Minato. She sat on his lap and kissed him.


End file.
